Two Drifters
by El Chacal
Summary: Set after episode 8 of Season 4. Althea talks with John Dorie inside the MRAP carrier as he is recovering from the gun shot wound. She confides in him as he did with her. New chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Two Drifters

By El Chacal

John Dorie & Althea friendship

Disclaimer: If I owned anything of this show, Season 4B and the entire Season 5 might have been significantly different.

Summary: Set after episode 8 of Season 4. Althea talks with John Dorie inside the MRAP carrier as he is recovering from the gun shot wound. She confides in him as he did with her.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Althea asked as she stepped inside her MRAP carrier to check on the wounded cowboy. "I'm still breathing and we're talking. I'm doing as well as I can be. Apart from the lack of noodles, I got nothing to complain about."

Althea smiled at him. "I bet you were over the moon when Laura came back to you."

"Her name is June. She didn't give her real name to them or to me until just a while ago."

"Finding someone to love is not easy. I have seen my share of people but never found what you did with the runaway nurse."

"I take it you mean to say you've never found the kind of love I did. Am I right?" John asked. Althea shook her head. "I never was lucky in the romance department. The end of the world certainly did not help."

"I was away from people for a long time and someone found their way to me without meaning to." John said as Althea sat down beside him. "It took a while but it happened. If it did for me, it will for you."

Althea smiled at John. "Where do you think you'll go with..."

"June. Her name is June." John answered, knowing that Althea had pretty much realized that the nurse did not give her real name to anyone.

"Where will you and June go?"

"For now, we'll stay close to the friends we have. If you'll have us."

In a show of solidarity and friendship, Althea held John's hand in hers firmly.

* * *

A/n: This is it; my first Fear The Walking Dead fanfic. If it was good enough to read, let me know. If you didn't like it, just hit the backspace button and go read something else. I do not need to be put on blast in the reviews for my creative choices.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Drifters chapter 2

* * *

The small things many would have overlooked before the world changed became so significant that there was no way to turn your gaze from it.

One of those things was a full length mirror, like the one John was standing in front of as he prepared himself mentally for his wedding.

"June's thankful for the costumes that are still in tact in the dressing rooms. It surprised me that they were still clean even after the world changed."

John turned to see Althea approaching him. Giving a nod of acknowledgement, John asked, "Do you think we're making the right decision?"

"If you love each other enough to share and spend your lives together, yes."

"That's not what I'm asking."

Althea frowned. "I know what you mean. She torched this place to make herself the only viable option for survival. I do not trust Virginia for one minute."

Putting a hand on John's shoulder, Althea looked the cop-turned-cowboy and smiled. "For now, focus on your wedding. After everything that's happened, we all need something good to happen. Let's make this as good as we can before Ginny and her goons show up."

"I guess I ought to saddle the bronco before it gets wise and kicks me in the teeth."

Althea laughed and hugged John. "Whatever happens, know that you are loved by more than just the woman who's about to become your wife."

* * *

Althea's gift to John was a video recording of the wedding ceremony. It was meant to preserve a happy moment.

When Virginia arrived with her convoy and proceeded to separate everyone without any sense of empathy, that recording would be the one silver lining in the dark days they were being herded toward.

* * *

A/n: I do not know if anyone else is on this same train of thought but from what has been going on in Season 6, I somehow have the feeling that there might be more than just a strong friendship between John Dorie and Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki. If this seems more than wishful thinking and there is some real potential for a ship between John and Al, the story might take a turn.


End file.
